Dedicated playground areas are maintained by schools, daycare centers, city parks and fast food restaurants for use by children. The playground areas may include slides, swings, carousels, climbing bars and the like which children use for climbing, jumping, riding and swinging. Such activities often result in falls which may cause injury.